Kiyo, The Pure Hearted Saiyan
by SuperSaiyanXicor
Summary: After years of senseless murder, a rogue saiyan decides to step in and is killed in the process. Now it's up to his son to finish what his dad started.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based, work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all property of Funimation, Toei Animation and Akyira Toriyama. Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi belongs to Bandai Namco Games. The author denies ownership of any and all related characters and memorabilia. Also the plot, & all OC's in this story belong to Achilles The Hedgehog. Go subscribe to his Youtube Account. www . youtube users / AchillesTheHedgehog**  
**  
Author's Note: I am new to storywriting so please excuse any errors that may unintentionally creep in, reporting of which will result in its immediate correction. Please review as it will help me know whether or not you liked my story and how I can make it better. I am open to criticism but please don't make it harsh.**

And just so you know:

_Italics mean thinking._

Introduction - Once upon a time, a time much before Frieza's tyranny, the king of all saiyans was an evil man with a sick appetite for destruction and murder. His name was Reiji. He had led all saiyans to believe that killing and spreading terror to peaceful planets was a warrior's true way. But one day a saiyan was born. His name was Kento. He refused to kill the innocent. He couldn't stand what the saiyans were doing to peaceful planets. And after many years of witnessing the non-stop murdering, he snapped, and went all-out against the mighty King Reiji.

"The pointless killing ends TODAY!" Kento powered up and headed for the King's throne. "I refuse to do nothing and watch all of these innocent people die in vain." He yelled. "It's that bastard Reiji who's causing all of this!" Kento arrived at the throne. "He isn't here. He must be at his arena." Kento thought out loud. He headed for the arena. "I'll show no mercy, just like he didn't with all those people he killed." Kento arrived at the outskirts of the arena. "Here it is." He activated his scouter. "His power level is far beyond my expectations. Either way...I'll do whatever it takes to beat him.. If I don't stop him soon, he'll kill everyone in this universe!" He yelled. He descended and landed on the edge of the arena.

"Kento? What are you doing here, I don't remember asking for you." Reiji responded.

"Well you didn't really."

"Then why in the hell are you here!?" Reiji growled.

"I'm here to put an end to your sick murdering! This is as far as you go!" Kento powered up.

"Heheh...So you are here to defy me?" Reiji clenched his fist, covering it with his other hand. "That's one mistake you wont live to regret! Prepare yourself! You will die for defying your king!"

Reiji rushed Kento and delivered a combo of punches and kicks, that sent him flying. Reiji appeared behind Kento and kicked him in the back, making him gasp for air. He slammed Kento in the ground. Kento hit the ground creating a crater. Reiji powered up and rushed Kento once more. Kento didn't even have time to react before he was punched in the face, and was sent flying. Reiji afterimaged behind Kento and met him with an elbow to the back, sending him on a crash course with the ground. Reiji threw a barrage of ki blasts at Kento, who was just now standing up. Each blast hit him in the chest. Reiji tried rushing him a third time but Kento ducked and countered with a kick sending Reiji flying. He appeared behind Reiji and kicked him in the side of the head. He rushed towards Reiji and chopped him in the side sending him flying towards the ground. Kento flew slowly towards Reiji, releasing multiple ki blast to distract him. He successfully got the king's guard down and afterimaged in front of him. "Take this you bastard!" Kento yelled before blasting him with an energy wave. Reiji got up, unscathed, as Kento powered up and punched him through a boulder, which shattered under him, covering him with multiple pebbles. He once more stood up and frowned.

"Before we continue this pointless fight tell me, do you really believe you stand a chance?" Reiji asked.

"You don't understand... I CAN'T LOSE!" Kento yelled powering up more.

"Is that so, well then get ready, I'll show you a power you'll never achieve!" Reiji powered up as well.

Kento approached Reiji and headbutted him in the stomach, threw in high into the air, and afterimaged above him,driving his foot deep into the king's back. Kento flipped off of the king a moment before he impacted with the ground. He stood up and smiled.

"You're not half-bad."

"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself." Kento replied, smiling.

Reiji's frown returned. "But you're punches on tickle, like a little feather."

"W-What!" Kento's pupils dilated once he heard the king's comment. _I've put everything I had into those punches..._"Well let's see if you can still say that after this!" Kento powered up and cupped his hands. A blue ki ball appeared in his hand as he shouted, "Blue Star Attack!" Kento threw the ball at Reiji, who allowed it to hit him. The impact resulted in a blue light that revealed Reiji unscathed as it receded.

"Not even a scratch, you are truly pathetic." He said, chuckling.

_I-I spent my entire life developing that attack and it didn't even scratch him...  
_  
"Now die for defying your king!" Reiji yelled out. He stopped in his tracks and cupped his hands, expanding them along with the red ball of energy that appeared. It grew to a respectable size and he sent it flying at Kento. "S.S DEADLY BOMBER!" The ki ball engulfed Kento and exploded. As the smoke cleared, Kento was seen on the ground, near death._ K-Kiyo...I'm sorry...I couldn't do it..._These were his final thoughts. His head slowly leaned to the side as his eyes slowly closed.

"Ignorant saiyan." Reiji muttered and flew off to his throne.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Will Reiji's reign of terror ever come to an end. And who was the saiyan Kento mentioned, Kiyo? Find out in Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

"W-What! Where am I?" Kento asked, surprised. "And how did I get my body back? What is this?!" He asked himself as if someone were to answer.

"Welcome Kento! You are the one saiyan soul I've been waiting years for!" shouted a mysterious voice out of nowhere.

Kento looked around frantically, only to realize there was no one there. "W-Who are you?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice. "Show yourself!"

"Haha! Who am I? Well... I suppose you can call me Xin." Xin replied, chuckling.

"You are Xin?! The god of judgement!"

"That sounds scary! Haha! I'm the one that arranges how a person will continue their life in Other World, depending upon how they spent their life." he spoke softly, as to calm Kento down.

"Then you have made a mistake. I don't belong here...I shouldn't have my body right now. The saiyans have been purging and murdering since I can remember." Kento hung his head in shame.

"You are wrong Kento. The fact that your race is killing the innocent, doesn't mean that you did as well. I only consider a person's individual way of life. And from the looks of it, you deserve this more than anyone else. You sacrificed your own life to protect the innocent, and that is enough for me."

Kento raised his head, reassurred. "I see, but that still doesn't change things. I'm dead and Reiji is still alive. He will continue killing until there's nothing left.

"Reiji is a major problem Kento. It's important that you listen to me carefully now. Ever since he was crowned king of your race, whole galaxies have been destroyed. The people who come here have multiplied severely, and that is destroying the balance of alive and dead. If that balance becomes corrupt, things will get ugly..."

"Damn it...that...bastard..." Kento clenched his teeth together.

"But there is one of your kind that you have thought to be kind and not to kill. Kiyo can make a difference Kento! Your son can change the future of many generations to come!"

Kento's small grin receded and quickly reformed into a frown. "You can forget about it! I sent my son to a distant planet, called Earth. Away from this madness so he can live in peace. I'M NOT MIXING HIM UP WITH THIS!"

"LISTEN TO ME KENTO! As time goes by, Reiji will make his way to Earth as well! Your son must stop him! He has too!"

"Damn it... He is young and not powerful enough.. How can he defeat Reiji?"

"I know someone on Earth, a namekian named Verdan. He is a kind and powerful one at that. I'm sure he will gladly train Kiyo, and teach him his ways."

Kento sighed. "Alright then. I need to speak with my son immediately!"

"Right away Kento!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
** Meanwhile on Earth**

Kiyo's saiyan pod beeped before hatching open. Kiyo stepped out and streched. His hair blew in the wind. "The trip is finally over! Man...where am I? And why did my dad send me here?" Kiyo sat back down in his ship and a keypad, that seemingly came out of nowhere, came on screen. He typed in a few words and the ship made a few whirring noises before a document popped up. He walked back outside. "According to the ship, I'm on planet Earth, and the inhabitants are called humans. It sure is beauti-"

"Kiyo!" Kento's voice breaking Kiyo's train of thought.

"W-What was that noise?" Kyio whimpered.

"Kiyo! It's me son!"

W-What the!? Dad!? How are you speaking to me!? Am I imagining things? Yep...probably...must be the long trip." He pinched himself repeatedly to assure himself.

"Haha It's so good to hear your voice Kiyo! I'm so glad you're alright."

"So, is this for real!? How are you speaking to me dad!? What's going on!?"

"Listening very carefully Kiyo. Whatever I say, I want you to stay strong and do as I tell you to do, okay?"

"Um, okay!"

"Right now you are on planet Earth. I sent you there, just before I went fight Reiji."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kiyo's wide grin turned into a look of concern.

"I couldn't defeat him, he was too powerful. I'm speaking to you with the help of Xin in the Other World."

"Y-You mean you're dead dad?" He started to tear up.

"Yes Kiyo. Reiji didn't spare me. But like I said, I need you to be strong alright? Besides, I'll have fun with Xin here. It's not that bad. I even got to keep my body!"

"Ok dad." Kiyo was now in tears, trying to conceal it from his voice.

"I'm so proud of you Kiyo. Now, I want you to search for a young namekian named Verdan. He was informed by Xin about you. He will teach you what I couldn't. And then, once your ready, you'll be ready to avenge my death and the deaths of all those innocent people that were killed by Reiji!"

Kiyo wiped his face and sighed. "Okay dad, I'll do this FOR YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE!" He said, confidence building up inside him.

"Good luck Kiyo, and remember that I'll be with you in spirit, no matter what! Goodbye my son."

And so, Kiyo began his search for Verdan, so that he could the ways of fighting, and defeat the one that killed his father and so many others, Reiji.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now let's try and find Verdan. I'll try and locate him on my scouter." Kiyo activatted his scouter and it gave out a few beeps before starting up. "Woah, I'm picking up something!" He flew off in the direction he was given by his scouter, which was beeping more frantically, the closer he got. He stopped and floated above his destination. "This is one of the biggest power levels on the planet. He yelled,"Let's give it a shot" and descended.

Kiyo landed on the grass below, and stood before Verdan. He stared at the namekian who so closely resembled Piccolo. "Hello? Are you Mister Verdan?" He asked.

Verdan turned around to face Kiyo. "So, you're the famous Kiyo I've heard so much about. Let's get started right now. Your first lesson will be sensing energy!"

"Sensing energy?"

"That's right, you need to learn how to sense energy on your own, without using your scouter."

"Okay then, It's off!" Kiyo grinned and removed his scouter, and proceeded to destroy it. "I'm ready!" He exclaimed, palming his fist.

Verdan rushed him throwing multiple ki blasts at Kiyo, each of which hit him directly in the chest. Verdan appeared in front of him and blasted him and a full power energy wave. "Stand on your feet!" He shouted.

"Although Verdan is tough, I'm loving every second!" Kiyo's grin returned. The scratches on his face and cracks on his saiyan armor, were highly visible.

**And so, the training began, along with it began a new friendship. Will Kiyo be able to keep up with his new master's expectations? Find out in Chapter 3!**


End file.
